La caja de Pandora vacía
by monedameow
Summary: Este es un fic de regalo. Al fondo de la caja de Pandora vacía solamente quedo una cosa: La Esperanza.


Pues, eso es rápido, por una dinámica de amigo secreto para Navidad, fuera de mi zona de confort ( no es Ouran!), Pero espero que a alguien le agrade xD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí, pero me los robo porque son bonitos xD.

El amor perfecto, el amor verdadero, ese amor que nunca termina y trasciende la muerte no es más que una mentira. Tras ser testigo del estrepitoso final de la relación entre sus compañeros (y, aunque quisiera negarlo, amigos), Yuri Plisetsky estaba más seguro que nunca al respecto.

No había sido algo sencillo de asimilar, mientras que Yuuri insistía en que siempre iba a estar enamorado Viktor, el ruso parecía resentido con el mundo entero además de con el japonés y consigo mismo.

-Idiota- pensó Yurio mientras seguía pensando en ello.

La vena competitiva de ambos era demasiado fuerte y corría demasiado profundo, los problemas de ansiedad de Yuuri y esa endemoniada costumbre de Viktor de estar siempre ignorando al japonés para hacer su voluntad provocaron un alejamiento paulatino pero constante y definitivo, hasta que dejaron primero de conocerse, y al final de amarse por completo para convertirse de rivales amantes en simplemente rivales, y cada año era más fuerte esa rivalidad.

Tres años atrás, Yuuri había conseguido no solamente superar, sino que había aplastado el récord de Viktor en el programa libre con la rutina más hermosa que Yurio había visto hasta ese momento, y cada año se había superado en forma y belleza y, cada año, tal y como había sucedido cuando lo vió patinar por primera vez, el rubio se enamoró un poco más de él.

-Eres un maldito y cobarde perdedor, Plisetsky.- Se decía a sí mismo. – Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien que ama a otro?

Pero aún él sabía que en el corazón no se mandaba y el suyo seguía enamorado del megane japonés, tres tortuosos años de estar a su lado, viendo a la pareja amarse y muriendo por dentro al no poder ser él a quien el hombre había elegido para amar, todavía más, su misma competitividad lo hacía sentirse frustrado, porque si bien él había superado también el récord de Viktor, esta vez en el programa corto, la puntuación había hecho que Katsuki por poco lo supera y todavía no lograba superarlo, porque sabía que al cien, el japonés lo superaba con facilidad. La amargura que sentía era doble.

En estos años transcurridos, Yurio había aprendido a esconder todo lo que sentía por Yuuri aunque sus ojos lo delataban, siguiéndolo dónde iba… O al menos eso le había dicho Mila una ocasión que lo había descubierto observando al hombre de cabellos negros completamente embelesado.

-Por qué no se lo dices?

-Y permitir que me rechace? – bufó – No soy TAN idiota.

Pero en sus sueños, esa noche, no pudo evitar que su inconsciente lo traicionara haciéndole vivir mil fantasías con él; fantasías donde lo acariciaba y lo hacía suyo en mil maneras diferentes, mientras el japonés gritaba su nombre al llegar al clímax, apretándolo con su cuerpo. Se despertó sudando, empapado en más que sudor y tuvo que correr a lavar la prueba de su deseo por Yuuri… y todavía tenía que entrenar con él ese día, verlo con el mallón ajustado, delineando cada curva de su cuerpo, abrazando el trasero que él quería morder, acariciar… suspiró frustrado mientras se bañaba.

En la pista, todos los días era lo mismo, verlo deslizarse por el hielo como si estuviera haciéndole el amor a su rutina. Le recordaba cuando habían hecho el dueto él y Viktor en la gala del GPF, y Yurio quería ser quien llevara a Yuuri de la cintura y lo acariciara por el cuerpo. Dejó salir un bufido de frustración que fue escuchado por todos, aún por el joven de cabellos negros.

-Ya deberías de haber dominado ese salto, Cerdo!

Mila observó las mejillas de su amigo sonrojadas por la pena al hablarle así al otro. "Maldito tsundere", pensó; pero el japonés no logró notar eso, con la cabeza llena de sus propios demonios, se sintió acobardado por su incapacidad para clavar un cuádruple, y era la sexta vez en ese entrenamiento por lo que ya estaba enojado y frustrado. Viktor seguía exigiéndole perfección absoluta aún cuando ya no se hablaban mas que dentro de la pista desde que se había ido de su departamento hacía seis meses. La dinámica de todo el asunto lo estaba matando. Tal vez era hora de regresar a Japón.

Con miles de cosas en la cabeza, Yuuri logró terminar el entrenamiento, en medio de reclamos del hombre de cabellos grises; se volteó y le gritó con furia, saliendo después disparado hacia los vestidores con Viktor detrás gritándole a su vez, las palabras hirientes resonando a través de la pista, con la prisa, Yuuri golpeó con el hombro a Yurio, murmurando una palabra de disculpa, y el rubio se sintió mal de ver algo parecido a lágrimas en los ojos del otro. Cuando Viktor se puso a su altura lo detuvo con el brazo en el pecho.

-Déjalo en paz. – Le dijo con seriedad. Estaba agradecido con Lilia, al hacer ballet sus músculos se habían alargado hasta hacerlo más alto que el ex campeón, y todavía le faltaba crecer.

\- No es tu asunto, Plisetsky. – le contestó el pelicenizo con rudeza, apartándole el brazo e intentando dar un paso.

Yurio se plantó frente a él con ira.

-Dije que lo dejes en paz, Viktor, ya lo has insultado bastante, todos escuchamos, estúpido. Ya no son pareja y no voy a permitir que sigas haciéndole daño.

\- En serio?! Tú y cuántos más, Plisetsky?!

El golpe en la cara de su rival se escuchó menos fuerte que el sonido de sorpresa de todos en la pista, tras lo cual, Yurio se volteó para perseguir a Katsuki, sin darle tiempo al otro de responder. Si conocía bien a Yuuri, estaría donde lo encontró la primera vez.

Corriendo hacia los baños, lo encontró rumiando algo en los lavabos. Yuuri se volteó un instante con lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por sus mejillas, antes de correr hacia los vestidores e intentar calmarse, poder hablar calmadamente, se sentía estúpido por haber caído en la provocación de su ex pareja.

-Yurio! Te-te diste cuenta de que al final logré clavar el… - su voz se quebró un poco y se aclaró la garganta, intentando calmar un poco su ansiedad. – clavar el salto. Creo que fue por toda esa ayuda que me diste entrenando horas extras conmigo. – caminando, se cubrió la cara primero con su casillero y después se dirigió hacia las regaderas, esperando que su amigo se fuera o comprendiera que quería estar solo un momento, entró en un cubículo para seguir diciendo a través de la puerta mientras se quitaba la camisa. – Sé que tengo que esforzarme más, así que de ahora en adelante voy a hacerlo. Creo que con un baño largo podré calmarme un poco. – Abrió la llave.

-Abre la puerta, Katsuki.

\- Yurio, de qué estás hablando? Me voy a duchar, es una tontería y una falta de respeto lo que estás diciendo.

\- Dije abre la maldita puerta o la abro yo!

\- Yurio, deja de decir…

Igual que la primera vez que se conocieron, Yurio pateó la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para para abrirla y ver al hombre quebrado pero, al contrario de cuando se conocieron, simplemente abrió los brazos y atrajo al moreno a ellos y sosteniéndolo con fuerza sin importar que estuviera semi desnudo y mojado.

-Deja de atormentarte, Katsuki. Eres increíble. Cada cosa que haces la haces con pasión y fiereza, y eso se deja ver en la pista. No permitas que te lastimen y no te lastimes a ti mismo. – Al escucharlo y sentir su abrazo, Yuuri terminó por desmoronarse en sus brazos, hallando consuelo y refugio en ellos y acurrucándose cada vez más cerca mientras el rubio lo recibía con cuidado, murmurando palabras de amor en ruso que Yuuri no comprendía, pero el tono lo calmaba.

Poco a poco dejó de llorar y se dio cuenta en los brazos de quién estaba. Intentó alejarse del chico, pero éste lo apretó con fuerza mientras besaba su coronilla muy suavemente, tan suavemente que Yuuri no estaba seguro de si en verdad lo había hecho.

-Te conozco, Katsudon, no lloras así por una práctica, por más mala que sea, qué te sucede?. – Sus palabras eran dichas con dureza, pero demostraban su preocupación sincera por él, y el japonés se sonrojó de golpe hasta las orejas al escucharlo. Yurio sintió al hombre ponerse rígido y notó su sonrojo, algo muy raro estaba pasando.

\- No, que va, estoy bi-bi-bien. – Se rió de manera nerviosa. – Yo… yo… estoy mojado y sin ropa y… suéltame, es-estoy bien… deja que al menos cierre la llave o me ponga la camiseta. – Dijo mientras se removía en sus brazos, intentando salir del abrazo, resbalando al hacerlo, apoyándose en el pecho del muchacho. El rubio lo levantó con cuidado, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

\- Dime qué tienes, Cerdo, no estás actuando de manera normal.

\- No es nada, Yurio, en verdad deja que me mueva. – seguía retorciéndose en sus brazos. Mierda! El cerdo era tan despistado que seguro no se daba cuenta de la erección que le estaba provocando, y en las ganas locas que le daban de besarlo. – Perdón por mi incompetencia, en serio, va a pasar pronto, suéltame. – Se removió con más ganas.

\- No voy a soltarte hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa.

\- Yurio, por favor, Viktor va a vernos… o alguien más… pueden malinterpretarlo.

\- No me importa lo que piensen, qué te pasa?

\- Yurio, por favor, si-si Viktor nos-nos ve va a causarle un disgusto enorme. – Cada vez intentaba liberarse con más bríos.

\- Pregunté qué es lo que te pasa? Dime.

\- Yurio, por-por favor, Viktor…

El nombre del ruso en labios de Yuuri cuando estaba en sus brazos hizo añicos la poca cordura que le quedaba, enfureciéndolo. Ahí estaba él, abrazándolo, preocupado. Era él quien lo había seguido y lo había consolado, y el nombre que aparecía en sus labios era el de alguien más, mientras intentaba empujarlo con las manos en su pecho, alejarse de él. En un solo movimiento capturó una de sus manos, jalándola para hacerle perder apoyo y poder apretarlo más cerca de su cuerpo, con más fuerza, sorprendiendo al japonés lo suficiente para que dejara de pelear por un momento, aprovechando para atrapar sus labios en un beso, deslizando la otra mano por su espalda hasta posarla en su cintura delgada.

Por los mil infiernos! La realidad superaba por mucho la imaginación y tener al joven de gafas por fin entre sus brazos era lo más excitante que Yurio había sentido en su vida, y un simple beso lento que le daba, el poder acariciar el cuerpo del ser amado, lo tenía al borde del orgasmo. Diablos! Deseaba al Katsudon, en verdad lo deseaba.

El beso pareció durar horas aunque posiblemente fueron segundos, las lágrimas volvían a correr por las mejillas de Yuuri, pero estaba correspondiendo al beso del muchacho… mierda! Estaba correspondiendo a su beso! El corazón de Yurio estaba a punto de estallar. Levantó al pelinegro, tomándolo del trasero para que pasara las piernas por su cintura, era tan liviano que parecía incorpóreo, la erección que tenía apretaba su pantalón dolorosamente. Yuuri se sostenía de su cuello mientras pasaba las manos por sus cabellos, correspondiendo no solamente a su beso, sino a su cuerpo: Yurio podía sentir la erección del japonés contra su abdomen. Al rubio no le importaba ser un rebote en esos momentos, poder sentirlo así era algo que había deseado por años; ya se encargaría de cambiar las cosas y hacer que el Katsudon se enamorara de él, estaba seguro de poder lograrlo si le daba la oportunidad de estar a su lado. Las manos del ruso seguían apretando el trasero del moreno, quería terminar de desnudarlo y hacerle el amor, pero tenía miedo de que si rompía el contacto, el hechizo que los tenía juntos se rompería igual, sin embargo, el deseo era demasiado grande y los labios del megane parecían exigirle más. Acomodando al hombre en sus brazos, soltó una mano para poder acariciarle el miembro sobre la tela, logrando con ello un estremecimiento y un gemido de parte de Yuuri, recibiendo del japonés una suave mordida en los labios, la dulzura del gesto derribando cualquier duda que tuviera hasta el momento. Se abrió paso entre la tela del pantalón para poder sostener su pene con la mano desnuda, la suave y cálida piel recibiendo la caricia con un tirón que marcaba aún más su palpitante deseo.

-Yu-Yuri. – Eran pocas las veces que el japonés lo llamaba por su nombre, siempre en ocasiones especiales y, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, se sintió como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, lo hacía sentir importante para el hombre, especial para quien en esos momentos enredaba los dedos entre los cabellos del rubio que besaba el cuello del megane mientras tanto, quería morderlo, marcarle la piel para que todos supieran que era suyo, especialmente Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri gimió de nuevo por el beso, y después sintió una leve mordida, una succión, una lamía en su cuello, que erizaba su piel y lo hacía gemir de nuevo y, cuando los dedos del rubio se cerraron alrededor de su miembro, el beso de Yurio ahogó su grito de placer, ya no podía controlar las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Yuri! Yakov te está llamando! No puedes esconderte por siempre! Quiere saber por qué golpeaste a Viktor, y puedo ver tus pies desde aquí así que deja de fingir que estás en la ducha! – La voz de Mila sorprendió a los dos hombres en el cubículo, con Yuuri en brazos no podía saber que estaban los dos dentro.

Se miraron a los ojos, ruborizados, excitados, muy avergonzados y Yuuri además algo pensativo. Yurio no lo bajaba pero parecía pedirle permiso para continuar, parecía esperar algo de él y no sabía cómo podía responderle, sentía mucha vergüenza de que él, un hombre mayor, se dejará llevar de esa manera.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, desenredó las piernas de la cintura del rubio, pidiendo bajar sin decir palabra, desviando la vista sonrojado y sin saber qué decir.

-Yo… eh… Tú… pues… - Se aclaró la garganta, todavía sin mirarlo. – Necesitas ir a aclarar las cosas con Yakov, Yura.

El apelativo con el que se dirigió al menor no pasó desapercibido para éste. Sonriendo triunfante al escucharlo, por poco deja salir un grito de victoria.

-Esto no ha terminado, Katsudon, no te atrevas a huír de mí porque voy a buscarte hasta donde sea necesario así sea Japón. – Yuuri se quedó mudo, volteando a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos, ruborizado, una sonrisa leve en los labios y los ojos. Plisetsky rió de manera muy masculina, posesivamente, seguro de sí mismo, y capturó los labios del japonés de nuevo en un beso tórrido suficiente para hacerle perder la fuerza en las piernas. – Voy a recogerte esta noche, usa un cuello alto para cubrir eso. – le tocó con cuidado el lugar en el cuello dice había dejado un chupetón bastante marcado en la blanca piel del mayor. – Arréglate y queda listo para recogerte como a las ocho. – Le dio un último beso en los labios y después en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado la marca en el cuello antes de salir y dejarlo solo en el baño, sonrojado y sin estar del todo seguro de cómo habían llegado a eso.

La sonrisa volvió a encontrar camino en los labios de Yuuri, su corazón palpitando muy rápido y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, verdaderamente feliz.

Headcanon:

Yuuri y Viktor se separaron definitivamente cuando Yuuri le dijo que amaba a otra persona.

Viktor odia que Yurio le haya arrebatado el primer récord… y a Yuuri después.

Con Viktor, Yuuri es suke, pero con Yurio es uke.

Cuando se retiren, van a mudarse juntos a Japón, con sus tres hijos, para encargarse del riokan y atender la pista de hielo, dando clases a los niños.

*****†************

Feliz Navidad Daniela Mora Meléndez!


End file.
